Xale
Xale is the world in which Ghost Shards, Demon Slayer Noko, and Memoirs of Valena take place in. History Long ago, the Goddess of Life gave birth to the world of Xale. The Goddess of Death - her alternate personality - sought to balance it, and created a parallel world to Xale. A land known as Exile. It was presumed that you were born in the land of the living, and when you fell, you went to land of the dead. Yet, no one knew what really happened when you died. The Goddess also saw fit to lead the world into prosperity by giving power of the nine elemets for each world to aid the weater, seas, lands, and the souls. Those who followed the teachings would be protected. If one was wrongfully murdered, their soul would go the Gale of Soul Transession and would exist in a purgatory state. Their body could be resurrected by bringing them to a Shrine and having a Stonesinger Maiden perform certain lyrics - merging their Ghost Crystal back into their body. Though, the Goddess seemed to bless her followers, things were not always as it seemed. Evil and good both stirred in her being of two: Death and Life. One could say she was Chaos and Order. A two-sided coin. Life could not be restored as easily. Ghost Crystals broke into four pieces of the contained soul's power. If one were to happen across numerous Ghost Shards, you could gain unfathom power. Nine men and women sought power in the Ghost Shards. They murdered innocents to gain strength, growing to become unimaginally powerful. A band known as the Crusaders, sought answers in the nine Divines. They visited each Shrine, their prayers sending these power hungry men into the Gate of Transession. They were banished into the world of Exile. The Goddess's other half pitied them for having to face the harsh lands and gave them the power of the nine weathers. During their seasons, they had the ability to shutdown the opposing Divine on Xale and cause horrible weather there. They were happy to make life hard on Xale and simply despised the living. Not satisfied with eternal life as an Entity, they sought more power. They wanted to return to Xale and finish what they started. Populations Races *Human - The most numerous and balanced of all races. *M'vyr - A cat-like species with excellent agility. *Fae - An ancient race, and also the first species to inhabit the planet of Xale **Elf - A subspecies of Fae, Elves like to be secluded from the rest of the world. **Pixie - Another subspecies of Fae, Pixies are often highly spirited and carefree. *Minikin - The rarest, and smallest, of all races. Divinities *Ashe - Reigns over the element of Flame and hot weather *Rayne - Reigns over the element of Aqua and rainy weather *Glacia - Reigns over the element of Frost and cold weather. *Terrin - Reigns over the element of Stone and dusty weather. *Silva - Reigns over the element of Nature and foggy weather. *Tempess - Reigns over the element of Gale and windy weather. *Curren - Reigns over the element of Spark and stormy weather. *Starr - Reigns over the element of Holy and sunny weather. *Luna - Reigns over the element of Umbra and gloomy weather. Economy Currency The people of Xale use gold to do all their trading and buying. Commerce People in Xale can mainly be seen weaving, working in shops, and creating weapons or armor for travelers and soldiers. Some form of entertainment include reading and music. Bards are numerous across the world, known for their talents to make others happy. Crusaders can be seen protecting the citizens of Xale, and Stonesinger Maidens waking up the Divinities to help the world prosper. Geography Xale, for the most part, resembles a typical fantasy planet - with two major continents across the ocean from each other. Climate The temperature becomes colder as one reaches the Frozen Northlands - even colder than Icespire Island. Like our world, the planet is hotter near the equator, where the vast deserts are. Recently, due to the Divinities being asleep, the weather has changed drastically in certain areas - making it harder for certain species to survive. Flora/Fauna On the roads between villages, towns and cities live ferocious creatures that usually attack on sight. Though, there are few that are domesticated such as small cats, dogs, fish, and nom noms. Most of the vegetation and plants, resemble the real world's version - with the exception of the Alraune and Treants. Technology Ghost Shards As the world is still fairly new, technology hasn't exactly been created yet. Ships and carriages are the best way to travel between major cities. Demon Slayer Noko / Memoirs of Valena About 400 years into the future, and new technology has been formed. While most weapons are still being used, pistols are now starting to get popular - though they are hard to use by the un-trained. Carriages and ships are still the main way to travel, however.